Animals
by WhItE RaBbIt101
Summary: Sakura gets into a fight with her mother and runs away. While she is walking she sees Sasuke driving home and he offers her a ride. One thing leads to another and they end up by an abandoned train station, what will happen? SasuSaku


Summary: Sakura gets into a fight with her mother and runs away. While she is walking she sees Sasuke driving home and he offers her a ride. One thing leads to another and they end up by an abandoned train station, what will happen?

This is a song fic to _Animals_ by _Nickelback_; I hope that everyone like sit! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…does that work?

**Animals**

"Whatever…" Sakura said as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Don't you whatever me young lady! Get your butt down here right this minute!" Mrs. Haruno yelled at her daughter.

"I have to study…" Sakura said as she continued walking.

"But…AGGGGG!" Mrs. Haruno yelled as she heard Sakura's bedroom door slam shut.

"Leave it be, she is a teenager." Mr. Haruno said from behind his newspaper.

"I know, but I can't help but think of that little girl that she used to be." Mrs. Haruno said as she took a seat next to her husband on the couch.

"She is seventeen, you really think that she will listen?"

"But she hangs out with that Ino and all those boys…" Mrs. Haruno huffed.

"Ino and her are finally getting along again and those boys are on her team." Mr. Haruno said as he turned the page of his newspaper.

"What about that weird on that wears green?"

"She doesn't like him like that. Honey she is a smart girl, she can take care of herself. Now let me read my paper, I have to go to work in a little bit"

&&&&

'_I hate it when she treats me like a little kid!' _Sakura thought as she snuck out of her window. _'Just don't fall, just don't fall' _Sakura continued thinking till she reached the ground. _'I won't be gone long…just enough to clear my head. And get away from her.'_ Sakura started to walk down the street when she heard a sound behind her.

**I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride**

**Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight**

Sasuke was driving down the street listening to the radio when he saw the familiar pink haired girl walking along mumbling to herself something about parents.

Sasuke pulled up next to Sakura and said, "What are you doing out at this time of night?"

"I had an argument with my mom and I just needed some time to think." Sakura said as she looked at the ground. She was wearing a plain white tank top with a jeans and flip-flops. Her hair was down and there was something about her that Sasuke couldn't place but she mesmerized him.

"You know that it isn't safe out here alone at this time of night." Sasuke said as Sakura continued to walk.

"So what I can take care of myself!" Sakura said as she started to walk. Sasuke rested his arms on the wheel as he sat forward, eyeing her butt.

"I know that, but do you really want to take the risk? I mean you never know what might happen. You out of everyone should know that, you are supposed to be the smart one out of our team." Sasuke said never taking his eyes off of her butt.

"Can you give me a ride to Hinata's?" Sakura asked as she turned around to face him.

"Sure…" Sasuke said as she walked up to the passenger side of the car.

**I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'**

Sasuke started to drive towards Hinata's house when curiosity got the best of him. "So what where you two arguing about?" Sakura seemed to blush three different shades of red as she looked down at her lap. "You don't have to tell me."

"It was about who I hang out with." Sakura answered looking out the window.

"What do you mean?"

"My mom thought that I hang out with to many guys. That I might be a whore or something." Sakura answered her face tinted pink.

"Well from my knowledge you aren't…are you?" Sasuke asked a smirk on his face.

"Of course not! I am waiting for the right one." Sakura answered as she looked out the window.

"I take it that bushy brows isn't the one then…or that idiot…" Sasuke said as he continued to drive.

"His name is Lee, not bushy brows!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at Sasuke.

"Oh so you have feelings for the eyebrow freak." Sasuke said glancing at Sakura.

"Not enough to let him in my pants! I like him as a friend. Nothing more." Sakura said tempted to hit Sasuke.

"Or so you say."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Sakura said fully facing Sasuke this time.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as Sasuke stopped at a light.

"The looks that you two give each other, gives a different message than what you are telling me." Sasuke said still smirking.

"Oh really, is that so." Sakura said as she poked the young man. Over the years she and Sasuke had gotten closer because she had given up on the little crush that she had. Well almost. It was at a point where they had become close friends, but she still had a little bit of those lingering feelings. "Well just so you know, we haven't done anything like that. I am as pure as pure can be."

"Alright if you say so."

"That's it! What do you mean by that!"

"You flirt with almost every guy that you see." Sasuke said still smirking.

"I do not!" Sakura said alarmed. When she saw Sasuke trying hard not to laugh it dawned on her. "You idiot! You just made up all of that."

Sasuke smirked as he looked at her, "Yep."

"You are so rude sometimes Uchiha, I don't know what I had ever seen in you." Sakura huffed sitting back in her seat.

"My eyes." Sasuke answered as he started to drive again.

"What?" Sakura looked at the young man next her obviously confused.

"I remember the first complement that you ever gave me was that you liked my eyes." Sasuke said a slight blush covering his face.

"Oh really…I remember the first thing that you ever told me while you were drunk." Sasuke gave her a look that told her to continue. "Your exact words were, 'lets go to the train station so that I can fuck the crap out of you.'" Sakura giggled while Sasuke went bright red.

"I did not!" Sasuke said stopping at another stoplight.

"Yes you did. Luckily we didn't but…you were really into the idea." Sakura smirked.

"Oh really." Sasuke turned to face her. "And I bet that you were too." Sakura turned bright red as she stared at the prodigy.

"So what if I was…"

"That's right your more into green-spandex wearing eyebrow freaks." Sasuke taunted.

"I am not!" Sakura defended.

"Prove it." Sasuke said a smirk still on his face.

"Fine I will!" Sakura said as she leaned towards him. Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other for a moment when Sakura closed her eyes and kissed him right on the lips. At first Sasuke was resistant, but soon he gave into it. His hands went from the steering wheel to wrap around her back pulling her closer as Sakura's hands went into his hair pulling him closer to her.

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

"See I told you." Sakura whispered out of breath as they pulled away.

"Tell me again." Sasuke whispered huskily to her.

"If I must." Sakura said going in for anther kiss. Right before she did they heard the sound of a horn honking behind them. Sasuke turned to see a man honking the horn and pointing to the now green light.

"Damn interruptions." Sasuke said as he started to drive.

**So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in**

"Sasuke…" Sakura said as they drove, her hand resting on his thigh.

"hmmm." Sasuke asked.

"Can we try out that idea?" Sakura had a mischievous look in her eye that couldn't help but turn Sasuke on, well that and her hand moving up his thigh. Her only answer was that they picked up speed.

**You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear**

**But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south**

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she leaned to his ear.

"hmmm…" Sasuke answered, his grip in the steering wheel tightening.

"Faster?" Sakura asked, her voice seductive and as to prove her point she moved her hand right over him and gave a little squeeze. Once again her only answer was the car speeding up.

**guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'**

Sakura's hand was moving around him as Sasuke felt himself let out a moan, his eyes half closing. Breathing heavily in his ear she whispered one word, "Faster."

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

**So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in**

When they reached the abandoned train station Sasuke slammed on the breaks and in the next instant had her in his arms kissing her feverously. "Sakura…" he moaned between kisses as they somehow moved to the back of the car.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped as she felt Sasuke's hands roam up her shirt, soon just pulling it off entirely. Sakura pushed her hands under the leather jacket that he wore pulling it off of him reviling the loose black button up shirt that he wore underneath.

"Sakura…" Sasuke breathed as he moved to her neck leaving a couple bite marks here and there. Sakura shivered under his touch as she undid the buttons to his shirt to see a well-defined chest. Sakura ran her hands over it as he lowered her down to the seat, his hands moving to undo the clasp of her bra.

Sakura undid the brown leather belt around his pants as she felt his head take one of her mounds into his mouth. Sakura moaned as he continued his attack at her breasts, his arms were around her waist holding her closer to him. The next thing that he knew was that she had his pants undone and her hand in them, making him let out a gasp as he felt her grab.

"Be nice Sakura…" Sasuke said as she gave him his trademark smirk.

"Or what?" She asked, her hand moving even farther.

"This." Sasuke said as he undid her pants and slid a hand in.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped as she felt him start to rub her. This continued when suddenly Sakura stopped and whispered into his ear, "What was that noise?"

**We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'**

Sasuke looked up from the goddess underneath him and saw a car pull up a little bit behind them. A man then stepped out and started coming towards them; "Shit!" was the only thing that came out of Sasuke's mouth as he looked at the cop.

"Oh my god that's my dad!" Sakura yelled as realization hit her.

"Your dad is a cop! Shit!" Sasuke yelled as he quickly started zip his pants back up. Sakura was having a hard enough time with just her bra let alone her shirt. "Where's the keys?" Sasuke asked as he moved to the front seat.

"You lost the keys!" Sakura yelled zipping up her pants.

**"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing**

**Screamin'**

"Hello youngsters…SAKURA!" the man said as he reached the car realizing that it was his daughter in there with a boy. "What the crap…just both of you get out of the car right now!" He yelled as they both stepped out of the car. "Uchiha what the hell were you doing with my daughter!" Mr. Haruno yelled, Sasuke never taking his eyes off of that nice shiny weapon at the man's side.

"Sir, it was nothing really!" Sasuke held up his hands in defense, as Sakura's face was bright red.

"Nothing my ass! What the hell were you two doing?" Before either of them could answer Sakura's father held up a hand and said, "I don't want to hear it. Sakura get in the car and Sasuke stay the hell away from my daughter." Sakura glanced at Sasuke who kept his cool exposure.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that sir." Sasuke said as he stepped up to Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Haruno said as Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and ran towards his car.

"Sakura get the in the damn car!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Sakura in the car.

"You got the keys?" She asked as they heard Mr. Haruno yelling after them and chasing them to the car.

"Shit!" Sasuke swore.

"Here they are!" Sakura said as she tossed Sasuke the keys from the floor in the back.

"How the hell did they end up there?" Sasuke questioned as he started up the engine.

"Don't ask just go!" Sakura yelled as the car sped off shooting dirt at her father.

"Crap your gonna get it!" Sasuke said as he drove. Sakura leaned over him to fasten his seat belt when she heard him moan, "Don't start anything right now!"

"Ok, ok…later." She said as she then fastened her own. "Crap he's gaining on us!"

"Shit!" Sasuke said as he made a sharp U-turn.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura yelled at him. They were now facing her dad's cop car, which had just slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting them.

"Just watch." Sasuke said as the car immediately started backwards at full speed.

"Sasuke I swear that your trying to kill us!" Sakura yelled as they made a turn and then started forwards. Sasuke drove the car while it was a full speed with unbelievable accuracy and they soon lost her dad. The car was now at the edge of an old field that no one really went anymore.

"See, I didn't kill us." Sasuke said as he leaned back turning off the engine. Sakura leaned up next to him; her right hand roaming up his chest to his face while the other grabbed his arm pulling it between her breasts. Sasuke smirked as he took her invitation, moving his hands to wrap around her waist.

"Good…" Sakura answered him as she pulled him to her, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Sasuke responded by pulling her onto his lap, making sure that she was right over him.

His hands explored her body as she pushed herself closer to him arching her chest into his. Sasuke's hand moved up her shirt allowing him to feel her soft skin as she unbuttoned his.

**No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals**

**So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're** **in**

Sakura moaned as Sasuke unbuttoned her jeans sliding them off of her allowing him to feel how excited she was. This left Sakura in only her underwear, minus the bra that was long gone, and Sasuke in his pants which Sakura was working on. Freeing Sasuke from his own pants when they heard a knock on the window.

"Sensei what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke said as he hid Sakura from Kakashi's view.

"I was just going for a walk, and by the way Sakura I can still see your breasts." Kakashi stated as he watched Sakura squeak and bury her front side in Sasuke's chest, Sasuke's arms around her protectively. "Well since you two are busy I'll leave you alone, here." Kakashi said digging in his pocket and handing a little box to Sasuke though the open window.

"Sensei!" Sakura said when she saw what was on the box while Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"Just in case you didn't have any, after all we can't have a pregnant Sakura now can we?" Kakashi smiled through the mask that he wore. "Well they're colored and flavored! Like the yellow tastes like banana, the blue like blueberry, the black is lickerish…." By this time Sasuke and Sakura's faces were bright red. "The red is watermelon, but given the circumstances I think that the pink would be best for you two, it's cherry!" Kakashi said still smiling. Sasuke and Sakura were to embarrassed to say or do anything as they looked at their sensei. "Well I better get going. Don't stay up to late; you have training to do tomorrow. Bye!" Kakashi said as he started to walk away.

Sasuke and Sakura just sat there, Sakura being the first to move. Reaching for her bra she put it back on and said, "I was supposed to be at Hinata's a half hour ago…would you mind driving me there?"

"Nope." Sasuke said as he put his shirt back on. Sakura slid her pants back on as Sasuke turned on the car.

"I bet she is freaking out by now." Sakura said as he put her shirt back on.

"Yep" Sasuke said starting to drive away.

Kakashi was walking when he saw Sasuke's car turn on and smiled thinking, 'Works every time.'

-With Hinata-

"Wear is she? She was supposed to be here a half hour ago!" Hinata said freaking out in her room. "I wonder if anything happened, oh no she was killed!"

-Back to Sasuke and Sakura-

"So…" Sakura said trying to start a conversation as they drove to Hinata's.

Pulling up to the driveway Sasuke asked, "Same time, my place tomorrow?"

"Ok." Sakura said as she got out of the car Hinata running up to her crying about how she thought that Sakura was dead. Sakura turned and smiled at Sasuke as he pulled out of the driveway him just smirking at her, both thinking of what the next night would bring.

**So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in**

**_END_**


End file.
